Greedy - Shi no Toki
by Izumi Azues
Summary: Masa kecilnya dihadapkan dengan kehancuran masa depannya. Dengan kuasa tirani yang ada di dataran Jepang, mereka harus menggulingkan pemerintahan busuk para tirani kotor yang memimpin negara ini tanpa terkecuali. Warning : Violent content inside, mature content inside, typo, out of character, etc. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. chapter 1

Title : Greedy - Shi no Toki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M

Warning : Violent content inside, mature content inside, typo, out of character, etc.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAVE A GOOD READ

Masa kecilnya dihadapkan dengan kehancuran masa depannya. Dengan kuasa tirani yang ada didataran Jepang, mereka harus menggulingkan pemerintahan busuk para tirani kotor yang memimpin negara ini tanpa terkecuali.

Ketika huru-hara perang secara berkelanjutan membawa angin kematian bagi yang menjalankan tugas dimedan perang. Ketika terompet tanda perang dimulai menjadi melodi kematian yang indah. Dan ketika nyawa tak lagi berharga bagi segelintir orang yang berkuasa. Sebuah tirani yang membawa kekacauan bagi sekelompok orang yang dirugikan. Tirani yang kelak membawa kehancuran dan ketidak seimbangan bagi dunia. Dunia yang penuh kebusukan, penuh dusta, penuh sandiwara, penuh luka dan benci, penuh dengan dosa anak cucu Adam.

Perang yang selama berlangsung selama 25 tahun menjadikan tatanan yang telah ditetapkan oleh kaum terdahulu menjadi rusak. Masyarakat telah dibutakan oleh sebuah tirani yang berkuasa di dataran Asia semenjak perang usai. Semenjak perang usai keluarga, saudara, dan sahabat yang ditinggal harusnya diperhatikan oleh pemerintah. Namun setelah perang usai dan tirani ini berkuasa hal itu tidak diperhatikan oleh pemimpinnya. Sebaliknya, para keluarga, saudara, dan sahabat yang ditinggalkan malah diperlakukan seperti binatang, mereka dijual, dijadikan budak, dijadikan pelacur oleh tirani yang berkuasa.

Siang itu terik matahari menyinari bagian timur pulau Hashima pulau yang terkenal dengan hasil alamnya berupa batubara, menjadikan pulau ini sasaran empuk bagi tirani untuk menimbun pundi-pundi kekayaan yang mereka punya. Banyak penambangan dewasa hingga tua yang bekerja disini, tentunya dengan tidak dibayar, hanya diberi makan sehari sekali, alhasil penambang yang bekerja disini banyak yang mati, mati dalam kondisi kelaparan, mati dalam kondisi berlumuran darah karena disiksa, mati karena penyakit, dan mati karena tidak dapat lari dari pulau ini. Dan siapa sangka penambang disini banyak memperkerjakan anak dibawah umur.

Terlihat tiga anak kecil berumur 9 tahun dengan rambut yang berbeda sedang menambang batubara, tangan kecilnya terus mengayun gancu dengan lelah. Terlihat ketiganya bercucuran keringat.

"Ayo cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu!! Ahahahaha!!"

Ctassssss

Pasukan tirani yang mengawasi pertambangan memecut mereka bertiga sembari tertawa sombong.

"Uhhhkk!" Pekik mereka bertiga tak kala pecutan keras itu menghantam tubuh kecil mereka.

'Aaaaaarrrrggghhh, sial. Sampai kapan aku terus begini?. Kaa-san, Tou-san apakah aku akan mati disini? Aku tidak kuat menahan ini lagi. Tirani brengsek, beraninya kalian mengorbankan orang tuaku demi hasrat kekuasaan kalian!'. Anak berambut kuning yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto berbicara didalam hatinya sembari meringis kesakitan akibat pecutan barusan.

'Sialan, kenapa aku harus disini. Dan ini rasanya sakit sekali. Tirani keparat! Akan ku hancurkan kelak wajah busuk para petinggi itu'. Ujar dalam hati anak berambut dark blue yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke sesaat setelah ia dipecut.

'Uhhhhhkk, ini menyakitkan. Aku harus menemukan jalan keluar secepatnya! Disini hingga akhir akan membuatku mati sia-sia'. Umpat anak berambut merah atau dapat dipanggil dengan nama Sabaku Gaara setelah menerima pecutan dari pasukan tirani yang berjaga.

Mereka bertiga merupakan anak-anak dari para petinggi yang dulu memegang kekuasaan di dalam pemerintahan. Uzumaki Naruto merupakan anak dari pasangan Jendral Minato Namikaze dan Sekjen Khusina Uzumaki, mereka tewas setelah diberi tugas oleh pemimpin sementara saat perang berlangsung, Minato dan Khusina tewas diberondong peluru berkaliber 919mm oleh tentara Soviet. Sasuke Uchiha merupakan anak dari kepala kepolisian Fuugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha, mereka tewas setelah dihianati oleh pemerintah tirani. Gaara Sabaku merupakan anak dari gubernur Rasa Sabaku dan Karura Sabaku, ayahnya mati dipenggal akibat fitnah dari pemerintah tirani yang tidak suka dengannya, ibunya mati sesaat setelah melahirkannya kedunia.

"Oi, oi Koro kemarilah sebentar untuk minum sake", sapa pasukan yang lain sesaat setelah pemecut yang memecut ketiga anak tersebut tertawa yang diketahui bernama Koro.

"Ohh, boleh juga. Oi kalian, cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kalian dasar sampah!!" Jawab Koro kepada temannya sembari membentak ketiga bocah tersebut.

"Ayo cepat nanti kita kehabisan sake" ujar temannya Koro, "Dasar cerewet!". Setelah itu kedua pasukan dibawah kuasa tirani itu pergi untuk minum sake bersama pasukan tirani yang lain.

"Haaaah, setidaknya para kecoa itu pergi minum untuk sesaat. Aku lelah", ujar Naruto.

"Hnn, kau benar, pecutan si brengsek tadi juga masih terasa sakit dipunggungku", sambung Sasuke sambil sedikit merasakan sakit pada punggung kecilnya.

"Teman-teman, ayo kita pikirkan jalan keluar dari sini!", tiba-tiba Gaara berucap santai sambil membersihkan wajahnya dengan bajunya sendiri.

"Bicara mudah Gaara, namun untuk keluar dari sini saja butuh setidaknya anggota badanmu berkurang 2 buah", sanggah Naruto dengan jari yang menunjukkan huruf V.

"Aku dengar 3 hari yang akan datang pulau ini akan ditutup", ucap Sasuke mendengar sanggahan Naruto yang negatif thinking terhadap usulan Gaara.

"Hmm, bila kabar ini sudah tercium oleh pekerja lain maka kesempatan kita untuk kabur menjadi sia-sia saja. Butuh rencana yang tepat untuk bisa kabur dari pasukan busuk ini", sanggah Naruto dengan santai.

Lama mereka bertiga terdiam hingga,

"Teman-teman, bagaimana bila..."

Hii, Izumi Azues disiini. Maaf apabila banyak kata atau kalimat yang kurang sesuai untuk penulisan FF ini. Saya harap FF ini menghibur para pembaca sekalian penikmat FF terutama diregion Indonesia. Give me a review if you have a word for me. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih telah membaca ini semua. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **Greedy - Shi no Toki**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M

Warning : Violent content inside, mature content inside, typo, out of character, etc.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAVE A GOOD READ

Masa kecilnya dihadapkan dengan kehancuran masa depannya. Dengan kuasa tirani yang ada didataran Jepang, mereka harus menggulingkan pemerintahan busuk para tirani kotor yang memimpin negara ini tanpa terkecuali.

[Last Chapter]

"Aku dengar 3 hari yang akan datang pulau ini akan ditutup".

"Hmm, bila kabar ini sudah tercium oleh pekerja lain maka kesempatan kita untuk kabur menjadi sia-sia saja. Butuh rencana yang tepat untuk bisa kabur dari pasukan busuk ini".

"Teman-teman, bagaimana bila..."

"Ayo cepat bergerak kekapal brengsek!! Kami tidak dibayar untuk menunggu kalian!!", teriak keras para pasukan tirani untuk menyuruh para pekerja tambang yang berjalan meninggalkan pertambangakn menuju kapal.

"Cepat bergerak sampah!". Ctassss. Seru salah satu pasukan tirani dengan memecut salah satu pekerja yang tua barambut putih.

"Cepat bergerak brengsek, atau kubunuh kau!!", seru sekali lagi pasukan itu kepada kakek tua itu dengan nada lebih mengancam.

"Dasar si tua brengsek, sudah habis kesabaranku!!", salah satu pasukan yang telah habis kesabarannya mengambil pecut, bersiap untuk memecut kakek berambut putih itu.

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara menyaksikan kejadian itu semua dari kapal yang akan membawa para pekerja tambang ke Nagasaki. Kejadian disaat kakek tua berambut putih itu disiksa oleh para pasukan tirani menggunakan pecut yang mereka punya.

"Cihh, tirani sialan beraninya mereka menyiksa kakek tua itu", decih Naruto geram terhadap perilaku tidak manusiawi kepada kakek tua itu. Jari-jarinya mengepal kuat sembari menggeram marah, karena tidak terima akan perlakuan pasukan tirani itu.

"Tenanglah Naruto jangan menggagalkan rencana yang sudah kita susun menjadi berantakan akibat kau berbuat onar", ucap Sasuke menenangkan Naruto ketika melihat teman semasa kecilnya terlihat marah besar.

Tidak dipungkiri lagi bila Naruto marah karena para pasukan tirani terus menyiksa para pekerja tambang. Dia mempunyai rasa kemanusiaan yang tinggi sama seperti mendiang ayahnya yang mempunyai sifat yang sama persis seperti Naruto.

"Mm, benar kata Sasuke kau harus tenang Naruto", Gaara membenarkan ucapan Sasuke untuk menenangkan Naruto, sembari menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi aku tidak tahan dengan apa yang kulihat!", ucap Naruto menepis ucapan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Aku telah banyak melihat korban dari penambangan ini, disiksa, dibunuh, digorok, ditimpa batu, aku telah banyak melihat hal itu selama berada disini Teme. Namun kali ini cukup bagiku untuk melihat ini semua, terlebih aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada kakek itu!", geram Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi kepada Sasuke, matanya memancarkan kebencian pada pasukan tirani terlebih tirani yang menjadikan mereka bertiga jadi seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Naruto lari dari kapal itu menuju pasukan tirani yang sedang mengeroyok kakek tua itu.

Tap tap tap

"Hiaaaaa, hentikan itu semua dasar bajingan!", teriak Naruto sembari berlari kearah setidaknya 20 pasukan tirani.

Tepp bugg!!

"Uhhuk! Sialan boleh juga bocah itu", ucap salah satu pasukan yang merupaka pemimpin pleton pasukan tirani ketika setelah terkena tendangan Naruto tepat di pipi bagian kirinya.

"Hei kalian! Cepat hajar bocah itu, jangan dibunuh, buat dia sekarat, akan kujadikan sup makan malam sesaat setelah nanti tiba di Nagasaki!", ucap pemimpin pleton itu kepada anggota pasukannya.

"Haik!", teriak para pasukan tirani bersamaan.

'Cihh, ini makin sulit. Mau tidak mau aku harus bertarung. Kaa-san, Tou-san berikan aku doa kalian dari atas sana. Berikan aku berkah kekuatan magis kalian. Yosh! Semoga ini bekerja!', ucap Naruto dalam hati sembari membisikan pelan kalimat...

"Dai ni gēto: Kaze no ishi..."

Wusssssshhh blaaarr!

Luapan kekuatan Naruto ketika gerbang kekuatannya terbuka yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan aura hijau cerah menyala, sebuah kekuatan sihir penguatan diri yang mampu meningkatkan kekuatan pengguna 20 kali lipat kekuatan asli pengguna kekuatan sihir. Gerbang kedua dari duabelas gerbang kekuatan. Sangat menakjubkan tak kala gerbang kedua ini biasanya rata-rata terbuka pada saat berumur 13 tahun bagi pengguna kekuatan sihir, namun Naruto dapat menguasai gerbang kedua dalam umur 9 tahun, sangat mengesankan. Diam-diam sang kakek yang masih sadar pun menampakan senyum simpulnya kala melihat Naruto menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Yosh! Terbuka, arigatou Kami-sama!", ujar Naruto senang karena mampu membuka gerbang kedua.

"Serang!!!", teriak salah satu pasukan tirani menyadarkan teman-temannya yang terpaku akibat peristiwa barusan.

Buuuk petttss baaak!!

Terlihat Naruto agak kualahan dengan posisinya yang sedang terjepit lantaran kalah jumlah orang.

Sasuke dan Gaara yang melihat pertarungan Naruto dan para pasukan tirani pun naik darah, tak kala melihat posisi sahabatnya yang terjepit.

"Oi, Sasuke. Ayo kita bantu si Baka itu. Meskipun nanti kita akan menghadapi kematian sekalipun, aku sudah gerah", ucap Gaara kepada Sasuke.

"Hnn, aku tidak mau mati muda Gaara. Tapi jika kita mati disini tidak ada salahnya, kita mati untuk melindungi apa yang disebut dengan keluarga", balas Sasuke sembari membisikan kalimat...

"Dai ni gēto: Hi no ishi..."

Luapan kekuatan juga memenuhi tubuh Sasuke dengan aura merah cerah menyala. Memberikan kekuatan lebih kepada Sasuke.

"Ayo kita bantu si Dobe!", ucap Sasuke kepada Gaara.

"Hmm", jawab Gaara dengan singkat sembari membisikkan kalimat...

"Dai ni gēto: Suna no ishi..."

Luapan kekuatan Gaara dengan aura Kuning cerah memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Ayo maju, Sasuke!", ucap gara yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Sasuke.

Tap tap wuss

"Hoooh, ternyata kalian membantuku juga akhirnya. Aku hampir mati tau!", omel Naruto kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Setidaknya bila kau mati, kita juga akan ikut mati bersamamu Naruto!", ucap Gaara sembari memukul mundur sejenak pasukan tirani yang mengepung mereka.

"Yosh, ayo kita habisi pasukan tirani brengsek itu!", teriak Naruto memberi semangat lebih kepada kedua temannya.

Bukkk pakkk bugg pettsss!!

"Haaah haaah haaah. Sial mereka kenapa tidak habis-habis?!", teriak Naruto frustasi akibat pasukan tirani yang ikut-ikutan ingin menghajar ketiga sahabat itu.

"Haah haah haah, kau benar Naruto, mereka bertambah banyak!", tambah Gaara juga nampak frustasi.

"Hahh haahh haahh. Aku sudah melampaui batas. Aaaahhkk!", pekik Sasuke akibat penggunaan sihir yang terlalu lama.

Brukk!!

Sasuke pun terjatuh akibat kelelahan yang dideritanya karena terlalu lama menggunakan sihir. Aura yang tadinya menyelimuti Sasuke juga telah hilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesadarannya.

"Sasuke!!", teriak Naruto dan Gaara melihat Sasuke yang telah tumbang.

Melihat hal itu mereka berdua menghampiri Sasuke yang tergeletak tak jauh dari Naruto dan Gaara.

"Sasuke, bertahanlah! Kami akan menyelamatkanmu!", seru Naruto kepada Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Hahahahaha, kalian akan kami buat sekarat bocah tengik! Hahahaha", ucap para pasukan tirani.

Cresss crasss bukkk pakk ctassss brakk!!

Para pasukan tirani mengiris, memukul, menendang, membanting ketiganya dengan sangat brutal. Ketiganya tidak ada yang bisa melawan akibat penggunaan sihir yang digunaakan secara terus-menerus. Ketiganya lemah, lemas tidak berdaya.

'Ahh. Kaa-san, Tou-san akankah Naru juga akan bergabung dengan kalian berdua? Kami-sama apakah kau akan mengambilku?', ujar dalam hati kecil Naruto saat menerima siksaan itu semua. Matanya terasa berat akibat siksaan yang terus diberikan kepadanya dan kedua sahabatnya.

Mereka bertiga pun pingsan akibat siksaan yang terus dilayangkan oleh pasukan tirani. Disisi lain kakek tua yang disiksa diawal pun memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Akhirnya ada harapan untuk Jepang kembali bangkit kelak, menggulingkan tirani busuk yang saat ini menguasai negri ini. Aku bersumpah kepada Kami-sama untuk menggulingkan pemerintahan ini. Kami-sama beri berkat keselamatan untuk ketiga bocah itu. Semoga aku tidak terlambat..", ucap kakek berambut putih dengan suara beratnya, kemudian dia pun membisikan kalimat...

"Nana mon: Kaze ni kuruu..."

Ziiiing crack braaaak plaaaar!

Luapan energi sihir membanjiri kakek tersebut, matanya putih menyala. Rambut panjang sang kakek bertambah panjang ketika menggunakan sihir ini. Tanah yang diinjaknya pun retak akibat menahan kekuatan san kakek.

"Hiaaaaaaa!!", teriak sang kakek keras sembari berlari menerjang para pasukan tirani yang ada dihadapannya.

Wussssh braaak buggg

"Aaaaaaaarrrrggghhh!!!",

"Uhuuuuuukkkk!!!",

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhh!!!", jerit para pasukan tirani akibat menerima hantaman tangan kosong kakek berambut putih. Isi perut mereka berserakan, darah memenuhi tanah yang tadinya berwarna coklat.

"Mmm, hanya tinggal pemimpin pasukannya saja", ucap sang kakek kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Wah wah wah, ternyata dibalik banyaknya penambang, disini juga terdapat beberapa irregular yaa, dan nampaknya aku harus berhadapan dengan salah satunya", ucap sang pemimpin pasukan tirani kepada kakek berambut putih itu.

"Hadapilah kematianmu pendosa!", ucap kakek berambut putih sembari berlari ingin menerjang pemimpin pasukan tirani itu.

Pettts sring sring

Pemimpin pasukan tirani itu mengeluarkan 2 buah dagger berwarna hitam dari dalam kantong penyimpanan senjatanya.

"Mari kita lihat siapa yang akan mati dalam pertarungan ini. Tapi ku yakin aku akan menang dan menjadikanmu pajangan di terasku, dan akan kujadikan sup ketiga bocah yang berusaha kau lindung itu. Hahahahahaha!!", ucap pemimpin pasukan tirani itu dengan somong sembari tertawa jahat. Kemudian ia juga berlari kearah kakek berambut putih dengan mengarahkan dagger yang ada di tangan kanannya kedepan, serta dagger yang ada pada tangan kirinya dijadikan tameng.

Tep tep tep

Kakek berambut putih terus berlari berniat ingin menghantam pemimpin pasuka tirani itu yang juga berlari kearahnya.

Wusssshh sring

Pemimpin pasukan itu menyabetkan dagger nya dari samping kanan bawah kearah kiri atas kakek berambut putih itu.

Settt

Siapa sangka kakek berambut putih mampu membaca gerakan si pemimpin pasukan itu dengan menunduk kebawah dan...

Swuzzzzzz buggg zrezzzzz!!!

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrgggghh!!", teriak pemimpin pasukan tirani itu ketika hantaman yang dilancarkan oleh kakek berambut putih itu mengenai dadanya hingga tembus kebelakang punggungnya. Darah terus memancar dari pukulan yang dilancarkan kakek berambut putih itu.

"Ini baru permulaan, akan kukoyak isi kepala pemimpin tirani kalian", ucap sang kakek pelan sembari mencabut lengannya dari pemimpin pasukan tirani yang sudah mati tadi.

"Aku harus melatih dan merawat ketiga anak tersebut, semoga 'dia' juga masih ada di desa itu. Aku harus cepat warga sipil juga harus aku evakuasi menuju wilayah lain", ujar kakek berambut putih itu.

Tep tep tep

Kakek berambut putih itu berlari menghampiri ketiga bocah yang pingsan itu setelah bertarung tadi. Menggendong ketiga anak tersebut dan membawanya kekapal untuk kemudian berangkat menuju Gunung Gongen diarah Selatan.

"Iyashi: Dainidankai..", kalimat itu keluar dari mulut kakek berambut putih dan seketika luka fisik pada ketiga bocah itu pun lenyap. Sihir ini merupakan sihir tipe penyembuhan yang mampu menyembuhkan luka pada pengguna sihir atau pada orang lain dengan melibatkan kontak fisik pengguna sihir dengan orang lain yang mengalami luka.

"Mmm, dengan begini derita yang dialami tiga bocah ini sedikit berkurang, mungkin aku akan meminta 'dia' untuk menyembuhkan luka dalam ketiga bocah ini", ujar sang kakek kepada dirinya sendiri sembari menuju kapal.

Hii, Izumi Azues disiini. Semua sekenario yang ada disini merupakan hasil imajinasi saya sendiri jadi maaf bila tempat, sejarah, karakter yang ada di FF ini asing bagi kalian. Semoga chapter ini menarik. Give me a review if you have a word for me. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih telah membaca ini semua. Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

[Last Chapter]

" _Iyashi: Dainidankai_.."

"Mmm, dengan begini derita yang dialami tiga bocah ini sedikit berkurang, mungkin aku akan meminta 'dia' untuk menyembuhkan luka dalam ketiga bocah ini"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tap tap tap

Langkah kakek berambut putih itu ketika turun dari kapal yang memuat para pekerja tambang.

"Mmm, akhirnya sampai juga. Aku harus cepat!", ujarnya kepada dirinya sendiri sembari meneruskan langkah kakinya menuju tempat yang ingin ditujunya. Namun...

"Hei kakek tua! Bagaimana nasib kami?", ujar pekerja tambang yang masih dikapal kepada kakek tua berambut putih itu.

"Terserah kau saja. Kau bebas bersama semua yang ada di kapal. Urusan tujuanmu ingin kemana itu tergantung apa kata hatimu. Jangan terperdaya oleh tirani. Hiduplah sebebas-bebasnya", ujar sang kakek berambut putih kepada pekerja tambang itu dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Baiklah! Terimakasih sudah membebaskan kami kakek tua! Yosh, Minna sekarang kita sudah bebas dari tirani. Dan apa kalian semua dengar? Kita harus hidup seperti apa yang kita inginkan!", teriak pekerja tambang itu kepada pekerja yang lainnya dengan penuh semangat.

" _Yokkata!_ Akhirnya kita bebas. _Kami-sama_ , terimakasih! Kakek berambut putih, terimakasih! Semoga engkau diberi berkah oleh _Kami-sama_ ", seru para pekerja lainnya dengan lantang.

Drap drap drap

"Kakek tua! Bawa kami bersamamu!", ucap para pekerja sambil menghampiri kakek berambut putih itu.

"Ahh, tidak tidak. Kalian harus menuntun diri kalian sendiri. Aku juga tidak bisa membawa kalian semua, lagipula aku mempunyai tujuan. Apa kalian tidak memilikinya? Harusnya kalian memilikinya. Bebas, bahagia, berguna bagi orang lain, itu juga merupakan tujuan. Jadikan salah satunya sebagai tujuan kalian. Hiduplah kalian dengan semestinya, hiduplah dengan jalan kalian. Jaa, sampai bertemu dilain kesempatan. Ingat, jangan pernah terlibat dengan tirani itu!", ujar kakek berambut putih itu dengan bijak sembari berlalu dari hadapan para mantan pekerja tambang itu.

" _Haik!_ Kami mengerti. Terimakasih banyak kakek tua akhirnya kami memiliki tujuan hidup yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa denganmu!", ucap para pekerja sembari meneteskan air mata tak kala mendengar nasihat dari kakek itu.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah kakek berambut putih itu sedang melintasi hutan dengan menggendong tiga anak berusia 9 tahun yang berbeda warna rambut itu. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju kearah timur. Cuaca cerah, dengan sang matahari yang berada tepat di atas kepala. Peluh membasahi tubuh kakek berambut putih itu.

Krucuk krucuk krucuk

Tak jauh dari jalan yang dilewati kakek itu terdengar suara riak air. Kakek berambut putih pun menghampiri aliran sungai itu. Ia meletakkan ketiga bocah yang digendongnya tadi ke salah satu pohon rindang dekat aliran sungai itu.

Sruuup

"Ahh, segarnya...", ujar sang kakek setelah puas meminum air sungai. "Mungkin aku akan sampai disana pada sore hari nanti, semoga 'dia' masih berada disana. Aku harus cepat", sambungnya kembali.

Sett tep

"Aku harus bergerak", ucap sang kakek kepada dirinya sendiri. "Sayang aku akan kembali, semoga kau baik-baik saja. Tunggu aku disana", lanjutnya kepada dirinya sendiri sembari kembali menggendong ketiga bocah itu, dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju timur yaitu Gunung Gongen.

Burung-burung pulang kesarangnya masing-masing, meninggalkan tempatnya mencari makan. Cahaya mentari pun terlihat oranye menyala dengan gradasi biru yang memberi pesan bahwa hari sudah sore. Dijalan setapak dipinggir hutan terlihat sebuah rumah sederhana berbahan kayu dengan kokohnya berdiri, seakan baru dibangun siang tadi, rumah itu bersih dan rapi, sederhana namun nampak nyaman terlihat dari luar.

Tep tep tep

Langkah kaki sang kakek berambut putih itu pun terhenti tak kala melihat rumah sederhana itu. Sebuah senyum simpul terlihat diwajahnya.

"Mmm, setidaknya aku tau kalau kau ada dirumah sayang. Dan juga, kau telah menjaga rumah itu dengan baik", ucap kakek berambut putih dengan suara beratnya dan senyum simpul yang belum lepas daritadi.

Ceklek krieeeeet

"Aku pulang! Tsunade, apa kau ada dirumah?", seru sang kakek berambut putih agak sedikit berteriak kepada penghuni rumah itu.

" _Haik!_ ", ucap seseorang dari dalam rumah.

Drap drap drap grepp!

" _Anata_ , kau selamat! _Yokatta_ , _Kami-sama_. Kupikir kau sudah mati meninggalkanku sendiri hiks hiks hiks", ucap wanita cantik bermata coklat dan berambut kuning pucat itu sembari langsung memeluk kakek berambut putih itu dengan erat sambil menangis haru.

" _Yosh yosh_ , aku ada disini Tsuna. Lagipula aku tidak mudah mati Tsuna. Dan juga aku, Jiraiya tidak akan merusak janji yang sudah aku buat kepadamu Tsuna", ujar sang kakek berambut putih yang diketahui bernama Jiraiya kepada Tsunade sembari membalas pelukannya sambil mengelus puncak kepala wanita itu.

"Kau jahat, meninggalkan aku sendiri disini. Aku kesepian tau hiks hiks hiks", ucap Tsunade dengan masih menangis dalam pelukan Jiraiya.

"Itu jalan terbaik satu-satunya Tsunade. Aku tak bisa bertarung sambil melindugimu dulu. Lagipula aku sudah selamat sekarang, apa kau tidak senang?", balas Jiraiya dengan suara beratnya, berusaha menghibur Tsunade yang merupakan istrinya.

" _Mou_ , Anata kau sudah setahun tidak pulang. Maka dari itu aku selalu mencemaskanmu. Aku berharap kau pulang disetiap malam, aku berdoa kepada _Kami-sama_ untuk selalu memberikan keselamatan untukmu, dan aku berusaha untuk tidak berfikir bahwa kau sudah mati hiks hiks", ucap Tsunade masih dengan kondisi menangis.

"Aku disini sayang. Aku telah kembali. Doamu kepada Kami-sama telah terkabulkan. Sudah jangan menangis lagi, aku disini. Kau tampak jelek jika menangis. _Hora_ , ayo tampakkan senyummu yang cantik itu padaku", balas Jiraiya pada Tsunade sembari mengusap air mata yang masih senantiasa menetes keluar dari mata istrinya itu.

" _Haik!_ Aku akan berhenti menangis", ucap Tsunade sembari tersenyum untuk Jiraiya.

"Ahh, sudah kuduga bila senyumanmu sangat cantik Tsuna", goda Jiraiya kepada Tsunade.

Blush presss

"Uhhn, kau membuatku malu Jiraiya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi", balas Tsunade dengan wajah yang memerah akibat godaan Jiraiya.

"Ahh, _Anata_...", lanjut Tsunade dengan wajah yang makin memerah sembari mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir Jiraiya. Namun...

Sett

"Kita lanjutkan nanti Tsuna. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menyembuhkan ketiga bocah ini dulu", ucap Jiraiya sembari menghentikan bibir Tsunade yang hampir menyentuh bibirnya menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Mmm, baiklah. Lalu siapa mereka Jiraiya?", tanya Tsunade

"Akan kujelaskan nanti Tsuna. Ayo cepat kita sembuhkan mereka", ucap Jiraiya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Tsunade kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Bawa mereka masuk aku akan menyembuhkan mereka", balas Tsunade sembari merjalan masuk kedalam yang diikuti oleh Jiraiya dibelakangnya.

" _Iyashi: Daihachidankai_...", bisik Tsunade pelan. Kemudain...

Zrinngggg

Luapan sihir mengalir ketangan Tsunade, dengan aura hijau tua yang menandakan bahwa sihir itu merupakan sihir tipe penyembuh. Sihirnya termasuk sihir tingkat tinggi, sihir tingkat 8 dari 12 tingkatan sihir ini mampu menyembuhkan luka serangan fisik, luka dalam, dan racun yang ada pada tubuh korban atau pengguna sihir.

"Luka dalamnya cukup parah, beberapa tulang mereka patah dan beberapa organ dalamya terluka, namun aku telah menyembuhkannya. Namun butuh waktu seminggu untuk menunggu mereka sadar, karena mereka juga sebelumnya menggunakan sihir secara terus-menerus, jadi butuh waktu untuk mereka menstabilkan energi sihir yang ada pada tubuh mereka", ucap Tsunade setelah menyembuhkan luka dalam ketiga bocah berbeda warna rambut itu.

"Mmm, syukurlah. Terimakasih Tsunade", ujar Jiraiya sembari tersenyum kepada Tsunade.

"Apapun untukmu _Anata_ ", jawab Tsunade. "Bisa kau ceritakan kenapa tiga bocah ini bisa terluka Jiraiya?", sambung Tsunade dengan pertanyaan yang kali ini terlihat serius kepada Jiraiya.

"Ahh, _haik haik_ akan aku ceritakan padamu", ucap Jiraiya sembari memulai ceritanya kepada Tsunade dari mulai dirinya berpisah dengan Tsunade, ditangkap oleh para pasukan tirani, menjadi pekerja rodi, sampai menghabisi para pasukan yang berjumlah puluhan tirani beserta pimpinannya yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi para pekerja tambang diceritakannya dengan jelas oleh Jiraiya.

"Seperti itulah Tsuna ceritanya", ucap Jiraiya mengakhiri cerita panjangnya kepada Tsunade yang hanya bisa diam dan menahan air matanya yang ingin tumpah.

Grebb

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu disisiku Jiraiya. Aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpamu", ucap Tsunade sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Jiraiya.

" _Haik_ , aku akan ada disisimu Tsunade. Bahkan jika jantungku tertusuk puluhan pedang pun aku akan tetap disisimu", jawab Jiraiya sambil membalas pelukan istrinya.

" _Arigatou Anata_. Aku mencintaimu", ucap Tsunade yang masih memeluk Jiraiya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu _Hime_ ", balas Jiraiya terhadap pernyataan cinta dari sang istri.

" _Ano_ , apa kau mengenal bocah-bocah itu Jiraiya?", tanya Tsunade penasaran terhadap identitas ketiga bocah itu kepada Jiraiya.

"Aku belum sempat berbicara kepada mereka. Hanya satu yang menurutku aku kenal dengannya. Bocah berambut kuning itu mengingatkan aku kepada Minato, muridku dulu", jawab Jiraiya santai sembari menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"Minato? Ahh muridmu yang selalu bersama Khusina-chan itu. Tapi mereka sudah mati bukan? Aku lupa apakah dia mempunyai anak atau tidak", ujar Tsunade membalas penyataan suaminya itu.

"Apakah mereka spesial bagimu? Pasti ada alasan darimu kenapa membawa bocah-bocah itu kesini", sambung Tsunade lagi dengan pertanyaan.

"Ya, mereka spesial. Bocah-bocah itu mempunyai banyak energi sihir ditubuhnya. Mereka _irregular_ sama seperti kau dan aku. Dan hebatnya ditubuh mereka yang sekecil itu sudah mampu membuka teknik _Geto_ tingkat dua", ucap Jiraiya santai menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade.

 _Geto_ merupakan sihir penguatan diri bagi pengguna sihir tersebut, sihir ini terdiri dari 12 tingkatan kekuatan, tiap tingkat kekuatan menaikkan kekuatan sebanyak 10 kali kekuatan pengguna sihir. Tingkat 1 sihir ini memberikan efek kekuatan 10 kali, tingkat 2 memberikan 20 kali kekuatan fisik, dan seterusnya, teknik sihir ini mempunyai _residu_ yang besar bagi pengguna sihir, umumnya pengguna sihir hanya mampu mengaktifkan sihir ini selama 5 menit, namun dapat diperpanjang apabila diiringi dengan latihan.

" _Uso!_ Bocah-bocah itu masih kecil, butuh setidaknya 4-5 tahun lagi untuk membuka _Geto_ tingkat dua", ucap Tsunade tidak percaya dengan ucapan Jiraiya.

"Terserah kau percaya atau tidak Tsuna, aku melihat jelas dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat bocah itu menggunakan sihir itu", sanggah Jiraiya.

"Tapi kau tak cerita soal bocah-bocah itu tadi", ucap Tsunade dengan nada bicara yang sedikit naik.

"Tenanglah Tsuna. Aku tidak mau memberikan informasi sensitif seperti ini bila kau sempat menjadi seperti gadis sekolahan yang sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya tadi. Maka dari itu aku tidak menceritakan hal ini kepadamu tadi", ujar Jiraiya santai sambil sedikit menggoda Tsunade.

"Hmph, kau ini!", ucap Tsunade degan pipi memerah akibat dirinya disamakan dengan gadis sekolahan dan sedikit nagmbek kepada Jiraiya.

Kruyuuuuk

"Ahahahaha, aku belum makan apapun 3 hari ini Tsuna", ucap Jiraiya ketika perutnya demo akibat tidak diisi selama beberapa hari.

"Ahh, akan kubuatkan makan malam untuk kita berdua. Kau mandi lah terlebih dahulu Jiraiya", ucap Tsunade.

"Kenapa harus mandi? Kau memelukku erat tadi", goda Jiraiya kepada Tsunade.

Blusssh

" _Mou_ , cepatlah mandi atau tidak ada makan malam untukmu", balas Tsunade dengan sedikit ancaman kepada suaminya.

" _Haik haik_ , aku akan mandi", pasrah Jiraiya terhadap ancaman yang dilancarkan oleh isrinya. Kemudian ia pergi kebelakang rumah untuk membersihkan badannya yang jarang ia bersihkan akibat menjadi pekerja rodi.

"Ahh, masakanmu selalu enak sayang", ujar Jiraiya memuji masakan Tsunade sembari mengusap perutnya.

"Tentu saja, karena semua untukmu _Anata_ ", jawab Tsunade membalas pujian dari suaminya.

" _Ne_ , Tsunade. Aku sudah lama tidak menikmatimu", ucap Jiraiya dengan senyum genitnya kepada Tsunade.

" _Mou_ , Jiraiya", balas Tsunade malu-malu dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Jiraiya mendekatkan dirinya kearah Tsunade dengan masih memasang senyum genitnya.

Cupp

"Kau cantik _Hime_. Dan kau akan ku santap sekarang", ujar Jiraiya setelah mencium bibir tipis nan menggoda Tsunade.

"Ahh, _Anata_ aku hanya milikmu. _Hora_ , nikmati tubuhku ini", ucap Tsunade memberi kesempatan untuk suaminya menikmati dirinya.

Sett grebb

"Ayo kita pindah kekamar", ujar Jiraiya sembari menggendong Tsunade menuju kamar mereka

"Mmm, seperti biasa kau selalu tidak sabaran _Anata_ ", ujar Tsunade yang hanya dijawab dengan kekehan kecil dari Jiraiya.

Cupp cupp slrrrrrpp

"Ahhhhnnnn", desahan Tsunade tak kala meladeni ciuman panas dari Jiraiya yang dengan nafsunya melahap bibir Tsunade.

Haaah haah haah

Desahan nafas keduanya ketika mengakhiri ciuman atau lumatan panas mereka. Benang salifa menghubungkan antara bibir Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

"Sudah kuduga kau sangat menggoda istriku", ucap Jiraiya dengan nafsu yang membara.

"Semua hanya milikmu _Anata_ hahh haah hah", ucap Tsunade yang masih terengah-engah karena lumatan yang diberikan Jiraiya kepadanya.

Sreet srett srett

Dengan lihai Jiraiya membuka kimono yang dipakai Tsunade. Menampakkan tubuh indah bak wanita berumur 22 tahun. Kulit putih yang bersinar, lekukan pinggulnya yang indah, payudara dengan ukuran ekstra nya yang menggoda, serta area kewanitaannya yang bersih dan terawat sudah cukup untuk membuat Jiraiya melongo sembari mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

" _Mou_ , jangan dipandangi saja. Manjakan juga mereka dan buat aku puas", goda Tsunade kala dipandangi dengan tatapa mesum dari suaminya sambil berusaha menutupi kedua payudaranya dengan tangannya.

"Dengan senang hati istriku". Cupp. Kembali Jiraiya mengecup bibir sang isrti sebelum melakukan apa yang istrinya minta.

"Ahhhhhhhnnn uhhhhh", desah Tsunade ketika Jiraiya menghisap kedua payudaranya secara bergantian.

" _Anata_ , aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Berikan aku 'itu'", lanjut Tsunade yang sudah tidak tahan ingin bercinta dengan suaminya. Jiraiya tidak menjawab dan langsung memposisikan dirinya diantara kedua kaki jenjang milik Tsunade.

Jlebb

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhnnn", desah Tsunade ketika penis milik Jiraiya masuk seluruhnya kedalam vaginanya.

"Uhhhh, sempit sekali. Apakah ini sakit _Hime_?", tanya Jiraiya takut bila ia telah melukai istrinya.

"Tidak _Anata_. Kau boleh bergerak sekarang", ucap Tsunade mempersilahkan Jiraiya untuk bergerak.

Jleb jleb jleb

"Ahh ahhh ahhhhhnn", desah Tsunade ketika Jiraiya memaju mundurkan pinggangnya. Tidak membiarkan payudara Tsunade bebas, Jiraiya langsung meremas dan mengulum kedua payudaranya secara bergantian membuat Tsunade makin mendesah.

"Ahhhhhh ahhhh aaaaaahhhhh _Anata_ sedikit lagi ahhhhnnnn aku akan sampai ahhhh", desah Tsunade semakin menjadi-jadi kala Jiraiya mempercepat tempo gerakannya.

"Uhhhhh ahh ahh aku juga _Hime_ uhh sedikit lagi aku sampai", balas Jiraiya yang juga ingin mencapai klimaks.

"Ahhh ahhhh ahhhhhnnn ahhhhhhhnnn aku keluar!", "Uhhh mmmhhh uhhhhh aku juga keluar". Pekik keduanya ketika mecapai klimaks secara bersamaan.

Squizzzzzz

Sperma Jiraiya memenuhi rahim Tsunade. Setelah mencapai klimaks keduanya terbaring lemas diatas tempat tidur.

"Uhhhkk, itu tadi luar biasa. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan itu. _Arigatou_ Tsuna", ujar Jiraiya sambil mendekap Tsunade, membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

" _Dōitashimashite Anata_ ", balas Tsunade.

" _Ne, Anata._ Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada ketiga bocah itu?", tanya Tsunade yang ada didekapan Jiraiya kepadanya.

"Mmm, pertanyaan bagus. Tentunya akan kulatih mereka dengan keahlian dan pengetahuan yang aku miliki, juga aku mohon agar kau juga ikut melatih mereka bertiga. Aku memilik firasat bahwa ketiga anak itu spesial, beda dari _irregular_ lainnya yang pernah aku temui. Dan juga aku akan membimbing mereka untuk merobohkan pemerintahan tirani busuk ini", jawab Jiraiya dengan nada yang menurut Tsunade dingin baginya.

"Aku mengerti Jiraiya. Aku akan melatih mereka, dan juga ikut membantumu merobohkan pemerintahan tirani keparat itu, mereka telah mengambil banyak hak masyarakat", ucap Tsunade yang juga ikut memanas.

"Santai saja Tsuna. Untuk sekarang biarlah seperti ini dulu", ujar Jiraiya menenangkan Tsunade sembari mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Tsunade.

" _Wakatta_ ", balas singkat Tsunade.

Mereka pun tertidur dengan saling berpelukan erat setelah memadu kasih sayang diantara keduanya. Hari ini pun akhiri dengan hadirnya Jiraiya kembali kesisi Tsunade.

Hari kemarin adalah sejarah dan hari esok adalah rahasia ilahi yang terus akan berulang. Cita-cita mereka terukir abadi di hatinya, harapan baru terlahir sebagai wujud adanya tujuan hidup baru.


	4. Chapter 4

Greedy - Shi no Toki ch.4

[Last Chapter]

"Aku mengerti Jiraiya. Aku akan melatih mereka, dan juga ikut membantumu merobohkan pemerintahan tirani keparat itu, mereka telah mengambil banyak hak masyarakat"

"Santai saja Tsuna. Untuk sekarang biarlah seperti ini dulu"

" _Wakatta_ "

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hnng uhhhk! Dimana ini? Kepalaku sakit uhhkk", rintih Naruto terbangun sembari memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"!"

"Sasuke! Gaara!", pekik Naruto ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya terbaring disebelahnya dengan keadaan tidak sadar sembari sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh keduanya secara bergantian berniat untuk membangunkan Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Oho, kau sudah bangun ternyata bocah?", tanya Jiraiya yang datang dari arah dapur kepada Naruto.

"Kakek pekerja tambang! Kau salamat!", seru Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya.

" _Maa maa_ , ini memang aku", ucap Jiraiya sambil meletakan kedua tangannya dipinggangnya. "Dan berhenti memanggilku kakek. Namaku Jiraiya. Panggil aku dengan nama itu", sambung Jiraiya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Naruto.

" _Haik!_ Jiraiya-sama. Namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!", ucap Naruto sambil memperkenalkan dirinya juga kepada Jiraiya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Jiraiya-sama", ujar Jiraiya ketika mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan panggilan Jiraiya-sama.

" _Haik!_ Ji-san", ujar Naruto mengindahkan permintaan Jiraiya.

"Hahh, bagus bila kau mengerti", ucap Jiraiya sambil tersenyum. "Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu", sambung Jiraiya dengan nada yang serius.

"Bertanya apa Ji-san? Aku akan berusaha menjawabnya", jawab Naruto ketika ditanya dengan serius oleh Jiraiya.

"Apakah kau anak dari Minato dan Kushina?", tanya Jiraiya kepada Naruto dengan nada serius.

" _Haik_. Namun mereka telah tiada. Mereka mati saat perang Ji-san", jawab Naruto dengan nada rendah sambil menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan mata birunya hingga tak nampak oleh pandangan Jiraiya.

"Maafkan aku menanyakan itu Naruto. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengingatkanmu kepada mendiang kedua orangtuamu", ucap Jiraiya agak panik. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa Jiraya merasa dirinya telah melukai hati Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa paman. Aku telah menerimanya", ujar Naruto kembali mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jiraiya dengan bingung. "Kenapa Ji-san bisa tau Ayahku?", sambung Naruto dengan pertanyaanya.

"Ahh, bisa dibilang Ayahmu itu muridku", jawab singkat Jiraiya sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Woah! Ternyata kau gurunya Ayah! Tou-san pernah menceritakanmu kepadaku dulu! Apakah aku boleh memanggilmu _Sensei?_ ", seru Naruto panjang lebar dengan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu.

"Boleh saja Naruto, dengan senang hati", ujar Jiraiya kepada Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Mmm, _Sensei_ kalau boleh tau ini dimana?", tanya Naruto lagi dengan penasaran kepada Jiraiya sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Tentu saja ini dirumahku Naruto. Aku membawamu beserta kedua temanmu saat kau tak sadarkan diri. Aku kabur dari pulau itu dengan kapal", jawab Jiraiya santai masih dengan senyum lebarnya dan tangan yang ia lipat di depan dadanya.

Tep tep tep

"Dia sudah sadar _Anata?_ ", dari arah dapur keluar wanita cantik bermata coklat dengan kimono hijaunya menghampiri Jiraiya yang sedang ngobrol bersama Naruto.

"Ya, Tsuna dia sudah sadar. Lebih cepat dari yang kau bilang Tsuna. Yaa tidak usah meragukan keluarga itu dan dia adalah anak dari Minato dan Kusihina", ucap Jiraiya dengan santai masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Mmm, keturunan Kushina-chan tidak perlu diragukan lagi _Anata_ ", ujar Tsunade tersenyum sembari mendekat kearah Naruto.

Gerbb

Tiba-tiba Tsunade yang baru datang memeluk Naruto dengan erat sambil menintikkan air matanya. Tangisannya pecah.

"Maafkan Baa-san, Baa-san tidak dapat melindungi orangtuamu saat perang dulu hiks. Maafkan Baa-san. Baa-san harusnya bisa melindungi mereka hiks. Maafkan Baa-san", tangis Tsunade makin menjadi-jadi sambil meminta maaf kepada Naruto karena tidak dapat melindungi kedua orangtuanya, terlebih melindungi ibunya dulu.

Naruto yang kaget pun hanya diam, mendapatkan pelukan dari Tsunade, Naruto pun langsung dengan sigap membalas pelukannya itu.

" _Haik_ Baa-san. Aku mengerti dan aku telah memaafkanmu. _Hora,_ jangan menangis lagi Baa-san", ucap Naruto didalam pelukan Tsunade.

Jiraiya yang melihat itu semua hanya diam membisu, tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa karena menurutnya ia juga merasa bersalah kepada Naruto.

 _Flashback On!_

Blaaaaaaarrr blaaaaar blaaar

Malam itu badai sedang berlangsung, petir terlihat mengamuk menghantamkan ribuan volt aliran listrik ke bumi. Terlihat sekelompok orang sedang berdiskusi didalam sebuah ruangan.

"Jendral, kita dapat tugas dari markas pusat!", ucap salah satu pasukan kepada Jendral berambut kuning dengan nama Minato Namikaze.

"Sebutkan!", ucap Minato singkat kepada pasukan yang membawa selembar amplop ditangannya.

" _Haik!_ Jendral mendapat tugas dari markas pusat untuk mengantarkan langsung cetak biru strategi perang ke markas bagian selatan sesegera mungkin", ujar pasukan itu menerangkan apa tugas yang diberikan markas pusat kepadanya.

"Bagian selatan? Itu sangat berbahaya rute ke arah selatan banyak sekali musuh. Minato aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi", ujar Jiraiya dengan nada suara yang agak naik. Tsunade yang ada disebelah Jiraiya pun ikut mengangguk mendengar larangan yang dilayangkan Jiraiya.

" _Sensei,_ ini perintah mutlak dari markas pusat untukku. Aku harus mengantarkan ini secepatnya. Saluran radio bagian selatan juga terputus, maka aku akan turun langsung secepat mungkin", ucap Minato tidak mengindahkan ucapan Jiraiya yang melarangnya.

" _Anata,_ izinkan aku ikut dengan mu!", ujar Khusina yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan mereka berdiskusi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo mari kita bergegas!", ucap Minato kepada istrinya yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari Kushina.

" _Sensei,_ kalian berdua tolong ambil alih komando disini. Aku akan segera kembali setelah menyerahkan ini", ujar Minato kepada Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari keduanya.

Brooooom brooom broooom

Terdengar suara mobil yang keluar dari pangkalan itu, menandakan Minato dan Kushna telah berangkat mangantarkan strategi perang ke markas bagian selatan. Hujan masih mendera pada malam itu, petir senantiasa menemani sang hujan semakin menambah rasa mencekam pada malam itu.

"Tsuna, aku memiliki firasat buruk untuk mereka berdua. Ayo mari kita buntuti mereka", ujar Jiraiya kepada Tsunade yang merasakan firasat yang tidak enak terhadap keduanya.

" _Haik!_ Orochimaru ambil alih komando disini aku akan membuntuti Kushina dan Minato. Aku akan segera kembali bersama mereka", ucap Tsunade kepada lelaki berambut panjang yang sedang mengketik sesuatu dengan mesin ketik.

" _Haik_ , kalian berdua berhati-hatilah", ujar Orochimaru masih dengan mengketik tanpa melihat keduanya.

"Kami pergi dulu", ujar Jiraiya singkat meninggalkan pangkalan bersama Tsunade membututi Minato bersama Kushina.

Diderasnya hujan malam itu terlihat mobil Jeep Willy tengah melaju melewati jalan itu. Teasa sunyi jalan itu, hanya suara hujan, petir, dan saura mesin kendaraan yang terdengar di jalan itu.

"Kushina, apa ini tidak terlalu sunyi untukmu?", tanya Minato memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau benar _Anata_. Apakah pasukan kita tidak ada yang berjaga disini?", ucap Kushina membenarkan ucapan Minato.

"Ini aneh, coba kau pindai wilayah ini Kushina. Aku mohon", ucap Minato tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

" _Haik_ ", jawab singkat Kushina diikuti dengan senyumnya yang terkembang. Dan kemudian ia berbisik. " _Mittsume_..."

Mittsume, teknik sihir berjenis pengelihatan atau bisa disebut dengan pengelihatan batin. Mampu mendeteksi musuh hingga mencapai 10 mil jauhnya. Tidak semua orang bisa menggunakan teknik ini.

Sringg

Kushina kemudian menutup matanya. Dalam pengelihatannya Kushina tidak mendeteksi adanya bahaya musuh yang ada.

"Tidak ada gangguan apapun Minato. Aman", ucap Kushina sembari menganggukan kepalanya, meyakinkan suaminya bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"Syukurlah jika begitu. _Arigatou_ telah menggunakan kekuatanmu untukku", ucap Minato dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya kepada istrinya.

" _Dōitashimashite,_ aku akan membantumu sekuat tenagaku", ujar Kushina juga dengan senyuman.

"!"

Cing blarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Mobil yang ditumpangi mereka berdua meledak terkena ranjau darat. Dengan gelar Jendral dan Sekjen, Minato dan Kushina mampu menyelamatkan diri mereka sesaat sebelum mobil yang mereka tumpangi terkena ranjau darat.

"Kushina! Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Minato panik kepada Kushina.

"Aku baik-baik saja _Anata_ ", jawab Kushina singkat sembari menegakan posisinya dari posisinya yang sebelumnya setengah berjongkok. "Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi", ujar Kushina kembali.

"Siaga, mungkin kita akan kedatangan musuh! Aku sudah meminta bantuan dari pangkalan", ujar Minato sembari memberi arahan kepada istrinya untuk siaga terhadap keadaan.

Hujan masih mengguyur dengan lebatnya malam itu, suara petir terus berdentum seolah menjadi melodi kematian untuk kedua pasangan suami-istri ini. Keduanya menyiapkan posisi siaga.

" _Yin: Hiraishin..._ ", ucap Minato pelan dan seketika Minato memegang dua buah kunai bermata tiga dengan aksara kanji unik pada gagangnya dikedua tangannya. Sebuah senjata yang telah memakan puluhan ribu orang saat dimedan perang. Yin, teknik sihir 'hitam' tingkat 13, sihir yang mampu memanggil senjata terkutuk yang dimiliki oleh Minato, butuh sekiranya waktu 5 tahun untuk hanya bisa memanggil senjata gaib itu.

"Kushina kau juga harus bersiap, aku merasakan pergerakan musuh!", ucap Minato kepada istrinya agar bersiap untuk menghadapi musuh yang dirasa makin mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

" _Haik_ ", jawab Kushina pelan dan dilanjutkan dengan bisikan...

" _Yang: Shinjitsu no kusari..._ ", seketika muncul rantai panjang beraurakan emas keluar dari telapak tangan Kushina. Yang, teknik sihir 'putih' tingkat 13 milik Khusina. Sihir 'putih' dapat memanggil hal-hal gaib lainnya tidak terkecuali senjata, namun daya hancur senjatanya tidak sekuat sihir 'hitam'.

"Mereka datang!", seru Minato kepada Kushina. Mereka berdua pun menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung mereka.

Dor dor dor

Suara tembakan yang dilepaskan musuh yang datang mengepung mereka terus menderu. Minato dengan kunai bermata tiganya menebas satu persatu musuh yang datang.

Srezzzz sratttt zreeeezzz aaaaaaaarrrrrghhhh

Suara bertemunya mata kunai dengan kulit leher musuh menambah suasana mencekam padam malam itu. Suara teriakan para musuh yang menhadap maut pun terdengar seperti nyanyian malam yang menyeramkan.

Swuuuuzzz crakk crakk aaaaarrrghhh

Kushina tidak kalah membabi buta lawan-lawannya, dengan rantai emasnya ia menusuk musuh musuhnya, mengakibatkan tubuh musuh berlubang. Tanah yang tadinya coklat menjadi merah darah karena ulah keduanya. Bak malaikat pencabut nyawa mereka berdua menghabisi lawan-lawan mereka.

Zrasssss aakkkkkkhhhh

Musuh terakhir dipotong menjadi dua oleh Minato dengan kunai bermata tiganya. Bau anyir darah menyeruak dari mayat-mayat yang bergeletakan, sebuah pembunuhan masal yang sangat sadis mampu diciptakan oleh pasangan suami-istri itu.

Grebb

"Kushina kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Minato kepada Kushina sambil memeluk istrinya dengan erat.

" _Haik haik,_ aku baik-baik saja Minato. Jangan terlalu khawatir kepadaku", balas Kushina sambil membalas pelukan yang dilayangkan oleh suaminya, ia tersenyum dalam dekapan suaminya itu.

Di tempat yang jauh terlihat 12 orang terpisah tengah memamerkan senyum bak iblis mereka. 12 orang itu letaknya seperti angka pada jam, melingkar dengan Minato dan Kushina sebagai pusatnya, mereka berjarak 12 mil jauhnya dengan memegang senjata berjenis sniper dengan aura ungu melapisi senjata mereka.

"Sekarang!...", ucap 1 orang sniper kepada 11 orang temannya. Kemudian mereka secara bersamaan mengokang senjata mereka. Dan kemudian mereka melepaskan tembakan kearah Minato dan Kushina secara bersamaan.

Terlihat peluru meluncur kearah mereka dengan sangat cepat, peluru itu bukan peluru biasa, peluru yang meluncur berwarna hitam dengan aura ungu yang menguar dari peluru yang meluncur itu.

Petttsss crattt jlebb

"Uhukkk!...", pekik pasangan suami-istri itu ketika masing-masing dari mereka menerima 6 peluru yang menghujani mereka tepat mengarah ke jantung. Sakit teramat sangat dirasakan oleh pasangan itu. Masih dalam posisi berpelukan mereka merasakan detik-detik terakhir nafas mereka di dunia ini.

"Uhhhhkk, si...al ter...nyata ki...ta ber...ak...hir di...sini", ucap patah patah Minato. Nafas berat ia rasakan. Jantungnya makin melemah tiap detiknya. Sihir penyembuh sudah tidak lagi dapat menolongnya.

"Uuughh, ma...af...kan ka...mi Na...ru...to", ucap lirih Kushina sembari meminta maaf kepada anaknya. Air mata menetes deras dikedua matanya. Ia dan suaminya sekarat, tinggal menunggu Shinigami-sama saja untuk mereka meninggalkan dunia ini.

Brugg

Mereka berdua jatuh tertidur karena tenaga mereka yang sudah hampir habis dan juga makin dekat dengan kematian. Mereka tersungkur dengan masih berpegangan tangan.

"Mi...nato ak...u me...ngan...tuk", ujar Kushina kepada Minato yang ada dihadapannya.

"A...ku ju...ga Ku...shi...na. A...yo ki...ta le...wa...ti i...ni sem...ua ber...sama", ucap Minato merasakan kematiannya yang kian dekat

Dari ujung jalan terlihat mobil yang memuat Jiraiya dan Tsunade melaju kencang kearah Minato dan Kushina.

"Sialan, kita terlambat! Cepat bantu mereka!", ujar Jiraiya sambil berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Minato, Kushina bertahanlah! Aku akan menyembuhkanmu", seru Tsunade yang telah ada disamping mereka. Air matanya membanjiri kedua matanya.

"Ti...dak _Sen...sei_ ka...mi te...lah ber...ak...hir", ucap Kushina menolak sihir penyembuhan gurunya. Ia merasa itu hal yang sia-sia. Mendengar hal itu Tsunade makin menjadi-jadi. Jiraiya yang menyaksikan itu semua menahan tangisnya sekuat tenaga, ia harus tegar.

"Baiklah, apa wasiat terakhir kalian berdua. Aku bersumpah atas nama _Kami-sama_ akan mengabulkan keinginan kalian berdua", ujar Jiraiya memposisikan dirinya berjongkok disamping Minato.

" _Sen...sei_ to...lo...ng te...mui da...n ra...wat Na...ru...to", ujar Kushina dengan nafas yang berat.

"Di...dik d...ia da...n bim...bing di...a", ucap Minato dengan suara yang lirih, menandakan bahwa beberapa detik lagi mereka akan mati.

" _Fu...in_...", poff. Muncul sebuah perkamen berwarna coklat di tangan Kushina setelah mengucapkan kata barusan.

"Be...ri...kan i...ni ke...pada...nya in...i ha...nya be...ker...ja ke...pa...dan...ya", ucap Kushina sembari memberikan perkamen itu kepada Tsunade.

" _Sen...sei sayō...na...ra_ ", ucap Kushina dengan nada yang amat lirihdan diiringi dengan hembusan nafas terakhir mereka. Mereka mati dengan masih berpeganan tangan, menepati janji yang mereka buat pada saat pengucapan janji di altar pernikahan untuk selalu bersama suka maupun duka, juga untuk selalu bersama sampai maut memisahkan keduanya.

Keduanya mati dengan tragis. Mati dengan 6 peluru yang bersarang di jantung mereka. Peluru yang dilapisi sihir bertipe penyegel energi sihir, dapat digunakan dengan mengorbankan nyawa pengguna sihir tersebut, mereka mengkontrak dewa kematian untuk kemudian melapisi peluru mereka dengan sihir terkutuk.

Hujan masih senantiasa mengguyur seakan menjadi pengiring kematian bagi pasangan itu. Mereka mati sebagai pejuang. Pejuang yang membela bangsanya. Pejuang bagi anak-anak mereka yang ditinggalkan.

"Tsuna, mereka telah tiada. Ayo kita bawa ke pangkalan lalu segera kita buat acara pemakaman", ujar Jiraiya sesaat setelah memetiksa denyut nadi pada leher Minato dan Kushina.

" _Haik,_ mari kita bergegas", ucap Tsunade dengan nada yang dibuat tegar olehnya. Lalu kemudian dia membawa mayat Kushina kedalam mobil mereka.

 _Flashback Off!_

' _Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak terlambat untuk menyusulnya'_ , ujar Jiraiya dalam hati sambil menyesali masa lalu yang takan pernah terulang kembali.

" _Haik, arigatou_ Naruto telah memaafkan Baa-san. Ayo kita sarapan. Baa-san yakin kamu pasti lapar, Baa-san telah menyiapkan makanan untukmu", ucap Tsunade melepaskan pelukannya terhadp Naruto sembari mengelap tetesan air mata yang sempat membanjiri matanya tadi.

" _Haik_ , Baa-san!", seru Naruto mendengar tawaran Tsunade kepadanya, sambil mengikuti Tsunade menuju dapur untuk sarapan.

" _Ne_ , Baa-san apakah kedua sahabatku akan segera sadar?", tanya Naruto kepada Tsunade disela-sela kegiatan sarapan paginya.

"Mmm, tentu Naruto. Mereka mungkin butuh waktu beberapa hari lagi untuk sadar. Energi sihir mereka terkuras habis. Kau saja yang terlampau kuat sampai-sampai mampu pulih dengan cepat Naruto", jawab Tsunade dengan diiringi senyuman kepada Naruto. ' _Setidaknya Kushina-chan meninggalkan warisan berharganya ini yang akan mengubah dataran ini menjadi lebih baik_ ', ujar Tsunade dalam hati dengan tulus.

"Ahh, syukurlah kalau begitu", ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang mengembang ketika tau bahwa kedua sahabatnya selamat.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, sesekali obrolan menemani sarapan pagi mereka. Disinilah mereka, berkumpul, menghabiskan pagi mereka dimeja makan, banyak cerita yang hadir pada pagi itu. Mereka bahagia, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Sampai suatu saat nanti mereka akan terjun melawan tirani yang telah banyak memakan korban, menyisakan pilu, keputus asaan, dan duka mendalam.


	5. Chapter 5

Greedy - Shi no Toki ch.5

[Last Chapter]

" _Ne_ , Baa-san apakah kedua sahabatku akan segera sadar?"

"Mmm, tentu Naruto. Mereka mungkin butuh waktu beberapa hari lagi untuk sadar. Energi sihir mereka terkuras habis. Kau saja yang terlampau kuat sampai-sampai mampu pulih dengan cepat Naruto"

"Ahh, syukurlah kalau begitu"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Matahari besinar terang dengan semangatnya. Burung-burung terlihat berlindung dari panasnya sinar sang mentari. Hanya hembusan angin yang dapat membawa kesejukan bagi makhluk hidup disana, tak terkecuali seorang bocah dan sepasang suami-istri yang tengah berada dibawah pohon. Terlihat ketiga orang itu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan posisi bocah itu duduk berhadapan dengan dua orang dewasa itu.

" _Ne_ , ada apa Baa-san dan Ji-san membawaku kesini? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian berdua sampaikan kepadaku?", ujar Naruto membuka percakapan dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang melintas dikepalanya.

"Santai sedikit Naruto. Kami membawamu kesini karena kami ingin memberikan warisan peninggalan kedua orangtuamu dulu yang belum sempat kami berikan", ujar Jiraiya santai menjawab rentetan pertanyaan Naruto. Dirinya tau kenapa bocah berumur sembilan taun itu menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi.

"Apa itu Ji-san", tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa ia senang mendapat warisan berharga dari kedua orangtuanya, tetapi disatu sisi ia juga sedih mengingat kembali orangtuanya yang telah tewas.

"Tsuna, berikan 'itu' kepadanya", ucap Jiraiya singkat kepada Tsunade yang ada disampingnya.

" _Haik!_ ", ujar Tsunade sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak penyimpanan dibelakang punggungnya.

"Ini untukmu Naruto. Maaf Baa-san tidak segera memberikan ini kepadamu dulu", ucap Tsunade memberikan sebuah perkamen berwarna coklat kepada Naruo sembari sedikit meminta maaf, ia merasa tidak enak kepada Minato dan juga Kushina karena terlalu lama memberikan perkamen itu kepada putra sematawayangnya.

"Apa ini Baa-san?", ucap Naruto sesaat setelah menerima perkamen berwarna coklat itu.

"Kami berdua tidak tau apa-apa mengenai ini Naruto. Kami hanya diberi wasiat agar menyerahkan ini kepadamu. Selebihnya kami serahkan ini kepadamu Naruto", ucap Jiraiya dengan nada pelan sembari sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Haik,_ ibumu hanya berkata bahwa itu akan bekerja kepadamu Naruto. Pergunakanlah itu sebaik mungkin, tentunya kau tidak akan mengecewakan mereka berdua kan Naruto?", ujar Tsunade setelah Jiraiya berbicara tadi.

" _Haik,_ aku mengerti!", ucap Naruto mantap. Ia pun dengan penasaran membuka sedkit demi sedikit perkamen itu.

"Hanya lambang clan?", ucap Naruto bingung, mulutnya agak terbuka dengan kepala miring. Dilihatnya hanya ada lambang clan Uzumaki berwarna merah gelap yang ada dibagian atas pada perkamen itu. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa dengan perkamen coklat itu yang hanya berisikan lambang clannya.

Tsunade yang ada dihadapan Naruto agak sedikit panik setelah melihat benar bahwa hanya ada lambang clan Uzumaki yang ada pada perkamen itu. Ia takut bahwa ia salah memberikan perkamen itu. Namun Tsunade agak sedikit kaget karena pundaknya disentuh oleh suaminya.

"Coba kau teteskan darahmu pada lamabang itu Naruto", ucap Jiraiya setelah menenangkan istrinya yang agak panik melihat kosongnya perkamen itu.

"Darah? Darahku?", tanya Naruto bingung dengan jarinya yang menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri sesaat setelah Jiraiya mengatakan itu.

"Ya, darahmu. Gigit saja jarimu Naruto. Ibumu sangat ahli teknik penyegelan, jadi wajar saja agak dibuat rumit olehnya. Tetapi ini artinya hanya kaulah yang hanya mampu membuka ini Naruto. _Hora_ , ayo teteskan sedikit darahmu kesana Naruto", ucap Jiraiya saat menyadari bahwa Kushina merupakan salah satu pengguna teknik penyegelan tingkat 13.

"Mmm, aku mengerti Ji-san!", ucap Naruto setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Jiraiya.

Crekk tesss tess

Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya. Seketika beberapa tetes darah keluar dari luka yang dihasilkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Lalu...

Sringgg wuzzzzzzz

Cahaya emas keluar setelah tetesan darah Naruto membasahi lambang clan Uzumaki yang ada pada perkamen itu. Semua kaget melihat cahaya emas yang tiba-tiba keluar dari perkamen itu hingga membuat Jiraiya dan Tsunade menggunakan lengan mereka untuk menghalau cahaya emas terang itu.

"!", disaat yang bersamaan juga Naruto yang melihat cahaya emas yang menyilaukan itu pun kaget. Kemudian ia pingsan setelah melihat cahaya itu. Sesaat kemudian cahaya emas yang menyilaukan mata itu meredup dan tak lama cahaya itu benar-benar lenyap.

"Apa yang barusan itu?", ucap Tsunade bingung dengan kejadian yang menurutnya agak mengagetkan itu.

"!", "Naruto!", seru Tsunade yang melihat Naruto terbaring pingsan disamping perkamen yang terbuka. Dengan cekatan Tsunade menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak, meletakkan dua jari tangannya keleher Naruto memastikan bahwa bocah itu baik-baik saja.

"Mmm, aku baru melihat ini pertama kali", ucap Jiraiya pelan ketika melihat perkamen yang terbuka itu perlahan membentuk banyak baris tulisan dengan aksara Uzumaki kuno yang tidak bisa dibacanya.

"Baringkanlah ia disana. Kita hanya bisa menunggunya sadar dan kemudian kita tanyakan apa yang terjadi dengannya nanti", sambung Jiraiya kepada Tsunade untuk membaringkan Naruto dibawah pohon rindang dibelakangnya.

" _Haik_ ", ucap singkat Tsunade menjawab saran yang diberikan oleh suaminya itu. Lalu Tsunade membaringkan tubuh Naruto dibawah pohon sesuai apa yang dikatakan Jiraiya.

" _Ne,_ apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?", sambung Tsunade dengan pertanyaan. Ia sedikit panik ketika Naruto tak sadarkan diri setelah cahaya emasi tadi muncul dari perkamen itu.

"Tenang saja Tsuna kau tak perlu khawatir. Kita hanya bisa menunggu dan berdoa untuk bocah itu semoga ia cepat sadarkan diri", ucap Jiraiya menenangkan Tsunade yang agak panik. Tsunade hanya sedikit mengangguk mendengarkan ucapan Jiraiya yang menurutnya benar seratus persen.

 _Alam Bawah Sadar Naruto! (Naruto POV)_

' _Dimana aku? Putih? Tempat apa ini?_ ', hanya pertanyaan itu yang ada dikepalakku ketika setelah kumembuka mataku. Hanya ada warna putih disini tidak ada siapa pun disini kecuali aku.

"!", ' _Apa aku mati? Kami-sama kenapa aku kau jemput dengan cepatnya_ ', pikiranku berkecamuk ketika sulit untuk menghadapi ini semua.

' _Tidak tidak tidak aku tidak mungkin mati. Aku tidak merasakan sakit. Tapi apakah Shinigami-sama memberikan aku obat penahan sakit sesaat sebelum ia mencabut nyawaku?! Hnnnggg, aaaaarrrgghhh ini membuatku pusing!_ ', pikiranku berkemelut memikirkan ini semua, bingung, kaget, semua perasaan itu hampir dalam pikiranku ketika melihat ini semua. Aku sedikit mengacak-acak rambut jabrikku, gemas, gemas dengan semua ini.

Tep tep tep

"Rambutmu tambah berantakan nak, jika kau terus mengacak-acaknya", " _Are_ , itu tidak akan mengurangi pesonanya _Anata_ ".

"!"

Suara itu menggema dibelakangku, suara yang sudah lama aku rindukan, suara malaikat dan kesatria dalam hidupku. Aku pun berbalik cepat. Kulihat kedua orangtuaku tengah berdiri tegap dengan seragam perangnya dulu sembari melipat kedua tangan mereka didepan dada.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!", seketika aku berteriak, lalu aku berlari kearah mereka dengan air mata yang deras mengalir dipipiku.

Gebbb brukk

Kuterjang mereka dengan tangan yang telah kulebarkan selebar mungkin. Kupeluk mereka dengan erat. Tidak ada rasa ingin melepaskan mereka. Nyaman kurasakan ketika kupeluk mereka berdua.

"Ahh, kau sudah tumbuh kuat nak, sampai kami terjatuh begini. _Yosh yosh,_ angkat wajahmu nak. Kami ingin berbicara denganmu", ucap ayah sembari mengelus puncak kepalaku.

" _Are_ , biarkan seperti ini dulu _Anata_. Aku merindukan Naruto kecilku", ucap ibu dengan masih memelukku dengan erat, ia juga menangis.

Lama kumenangis dalam pelukkan kedua orangtuaku. Aku sangat merindukan keduanya, saat diberitau bahwa keduanya mati saat menjalankan tugas oleh Karin-nee aku merasa sakit yang teramat sangat, nafasku terasa berat, air mata tak kunjung mereda kala itu. Hingga akhirnya kami duduk berhadap hadapan, kami bertemu lagi entah dimana ini, yang pasti aku sangat bahagia melihat kembali kedua orangtuaku.

"Kau kelihatan bingung nak. Ahh, mungkin kau tak menyadari ini dimana. Baiklah ayah akan jelaskan. Ini ada pada alam bawah sadarmu yang terdalam nak. Kami berdua ada disini karena kau telah membuka segel pada perkamen itu nak", ucap panjang lebar ayahku saat aku menampakan wajah bingung karena tidak tau ini dimana.

"Jadi ini dalam diriku Tou-san?!", pertanyaan bodoh itu kuucapkan dengan keras. Aku agak tidak percaya kalau ini semua ada pada diriku.

"Lebih tepatnya dalam pikiranmu yang terhubung dengan hatimu nak", ucap ayah lagi untuk lebih meyakinkanku.

"Kau dapat berada disini karena kau seorang _irregular_ nak", ucap ibuku yang sedari tadi diam melihat aku dan ayahku yang berbicara.

" _Irregular?_ Apa itu Kaa-san?", tanyaku penasaran dengan hal yang disebut _irregular_ yang tadi sempat ibuku bicarakan.

" _Irregular_ adalah sebutan untuk seorang yang menguasai teknik sihir tentunya, namun _irregular_ spesial, seorang _irregular_ mampu menguasai teknik sihir tingkat ke-13, teknik yang hanya dimiliki sedikit orang saja. Aku dan ayahmu juga merupakan seorang _irregular,_ namun saat perang dulu para _irregular_ banyak yang mati, termasuk kami. Kekuatan seorang _irregular_ tidak bisa idanggap remeh, bahkan seorang _irregular_ dapat menghancurkan satu benua dengan sihirnya. Ciri seorang _irregular_ yaitu adalah seseorang yang mampu menyelaraskan hati dan pikiran mereka, dan hasil dari itu semua adalah tempat ini. Ditempat ini para _irregular_ biasanya bertapa termasuk ibu dan ayah. Kami semua melatih kontrol pikiran dan hati ditempat seperti ini dalam pikiran kami Naruto. Kami dapat melakukan apapun ditempat ini. Hingga kami memiliki sebuah teknik yang tidak bisa satupun orang yang mampu meniru teknik sihir kami", jelas panjang lebar ibu kepadaku. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku, entah kenapa aku merasa lebih pintar dari sebelumya setelah ada ditempat ini.

"Teknik sihir didapatkan dari hasil imajinasi seorang _irregular_ nak. Namun imajinasi itu agak sulit untuk dibuktikan keberadaannya. Kau harus memikirkan bentuk, daya hancur, warna, seberapa energi sihir yang terpakai, dan lainnya nak. Tapi tentunya apa yang telah diwujudkan dalam bentuk teknik sihir merupakan suatu kekuatan yang maha dasyat", sambung ayah juga tak kalah panjangnya seperti ibu. Aku kembali hanya menganggukan kepalaku tanda mengerti kepadanya.

"Tapi kenapa kalian dapat terbunuh? Bukankah kalian seorang _irregular_?", tanyaku ketika pertanyaan itu terlintas dipikiranku.

"Kami terbunuh oleh peluru dengan sihir penyegel. Kami ditembak dari jarak 12 mil oleh 12 penembak jitu nak, penembak itu mengelilingi kami seperti angka jam dengan kami sebagai pusatnya. Peluru yang menembus jantung kami berdua telah dilapisi oleh sihir dengan kontrak kematian dengan Shinigami-sama nak. Peluru itu menembus dan menyegel seluruh energi sihir yang ada di jantung kami nak. Bagi para _irregular,_ jantung merupakan tempat penghasil energi sihir terbesar. Maka dari itu kami berdua tidak selamat", ucap ayahku menjawab pertanyaan yang aku layangkan. Dalam hatiku aku bersumpah untuk membunuh siapa dalang dibalik pembunuhan ini semua.

"Tapi bukankah Tou-san dan Kaa-san membantu militer Jepang? Lalu siapa yang ada dibalik ini semua? Apakah musuh negara ini?", tanyaku dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, aku bingung dengan keganjilan ini.

"Mungkin saja begitu nak. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan dalang semua ini adalah dari negara ini sendiri. Kalau boleh ayah tau, siapa pemimpin negri ini sekarang Naruto?", tanya ayahku kepadaku.

"Saat ini kami diperintah oleh tirani dengan Danzou sebagai kepala pemerintahan. Perlakuan mereka kepada kami sangat jauh dari kemanusaiaan Tou-san. Aku pernah dipekerjakan sebagai pekerja tambang, disana kami bekerja 14 jam sehari, kami mendapat siksaan disana, kami dipecut, dipukul, dan tidak jarang pekerja mati karena tidak sanggup bertahan disana, kami hanya memakan kentang rebus selama disana. Hingga Jiraiya-jisan membawaku kabur dari pulau itu", ceritaku lengkap mengenai perjalanan hidupku masa lalu.

"Apakah clan Uzumaki masih tersisa? Bagaimana dengan Karin-chan? Apakah ia ada disisimu?", ujar ibu dengan wajah panik nya dan terlihat bulir air mata menetes dipipinya.

"Clan telah habis. Aku dan Karin-nee berpisah, aku ditangkap dan dijadikan pekerja tambang, namun aku tidak tau apa-apa setelah berpisah dengan Karin-nee, tapi aku tau bahwa ia juga ditangkap", jawabku sembari menyeka air mata ibuku yang tak kunjung mereda setelah aku ceritakan itu semua kepadanya.

"Tirani sialan! Mereka membunuh kami berdua, membantai clan, dan juga menyiksa putraku. Aku mengutuk tirani itu atas rohku sendiri!", ucap ibuku murka dengan nada yang menyeramkan bagiku seketika kumerasakan keringat dinginku telah bercucuran ketika melihat aliran energi sihir beraura putih meluap dari rubuh ibuku.

"Aku juga mengutuk mereka atas rohku sendiri! Mereka telah menghianatiku sebagai Jendral, harga diriku terinjak-injak, mereka telah meludahiku tanpa kusadari dan juga telah melakukan hal yang menjijikan kepada penerusku", tak ku sangka ayah yang menurutku pendiam juga ikut mengutuk para penguasa tirani itu, dan juga ikut mengeluarkan energi sihirnya yang beraura hitam dari tubuhnya. Tubuhku lemas, aku takut dengan kekuatan mereka berdua. Hawa Shinigami-sama pun menguar dari kedua energi sihir itu.

"Maafkan kami nak. Kami tidak bermaksud menakut-nakutimu", ucap ayahku ketika mereka menyudahi pelepasan energi sihir mereka yang menurutku menyeramkan.

"Tapi ucapan kami sebelumnya itu mutlak Naruto. Kami ingin dirimu membalaskan ini semua kepada tirani keparat itu. Gulingkanlah mereka, potong isi perut mereka, mandilah dengan darah mereka, pajang kepala mereka dipuncak gunung Fuji, musnahkan para pendosa itu, murkailah mereka. Berjanjilah Naruto, bawa negri ini kejalan yang seharusnya, bawa negara ini terbit kembali Naruto", ujar ibu dengan nada seriusnya. Aku agak bergidik ngeri ketika memikirkan kembali apa yang ibu katakan tadi. Namun aku juga berjanji membawa negri ini bangkit, menepati janji kedua orangtuaku untuk membinasakan tirani itu.

"Tenanglah Kushina. Selagi kita ada disini bagaimana bila kami sedikit memberi taumu mengenai teknik sihir tingkat 13 milik seorang _irregular_ ", ucap ayah menenangkan ibu sembari berkata ingin memberi tau ku mengenai sihir tingkat 13.

"Sihir tingkat 13 hanya dapat diktifkan oleh seorang _irregular_. Sihir ini merupakan sihir pribadi. Seorang _irregular_ biasanya dibagi menjadi dua jenis, yaitu seorang _irregular_ dengan sihir beraurakan hitam atau bisa disebut _Yin irregular_. Sebaliknya bila seorang _irregular_ dengan sihirberaurakan putih maka ia disebut _Yang_ _irregular._ Kekuatan dari _Yin_ _irregular_ adalah mampu membuat senjata gaib menjadi kenyataan. Lalu kekuatan dari _Yang irregular_ adalah dapat memanggil atau menggunakan hal diluar nalar sekali pun seperti tsunami, pemanggil dewa kematian, dan alat-alat gaib lainnya. Kekuatan _Yin irregular_ lebih banyakberasal dari pikiran mereka meskipun hati mereka juga terlibat dalam pembuatan sihir. Dan sebaliknya, kekuatan _Yang irregular_ berasal dari hati mereka", jelas ayah panjang lebar yang ajaibnya aku mengerti semua perkatannya itu, aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Lalu bagaimana aku tau kekuatanku Tou-san? Apakah kekuatanku _Yin_ atau _Yang_ Tou-san?", tanyaku dengan semangat setelah kembali memikirkan apa yang ayahku katakan tadi.

"Pertanyaan bagus. _Hora,_ kemarikan tanganmu, bila kau merasa pusing bilang pada Kaa-san ya", ujar ibuku menanggapi pertanyaanku barusan, dan ia menyuruhku untuk memberikan tanganku kepadanya.

" _Haik_ ", aku pun hanya menyetujui apa yang ibu katakan. Lalu ibu mententuh telapak tanganku, dan ia mengalirkan energi sihirnya yang beraura putih ketanganku. Kurasakan hangat memenuhi sekujur tubuhku, nyaman kurasakan ketika energi sihirnya masuk kedalam tubuhku. Namun aku tidak merasakan gejala pusing seperti yang dikataka ibu tadi.

" _Ummu,_ kau _Yang irregular_ Naruto! _Yosh,_ kau mewarisi ibu!", seru ibu sambil menggosok-gosokkan pipinya ke pipiku.

" _Yare yare_ , aku kalah kalian berdua memang mirip. Dan aku mencintai kalian", ucap ayah sembari menghampiri aku dan ibu, lalu kami berpelukan. Andai saja waktu terhenti disini. Aku akan sangat berterimakasih kepada Kami-sama.

"Tapi Tou-san. Apakah ada seorang _irregular_ pengguna _Yin_ dan _Yang?_ ", tanyaku penasaran ketika kembali memikirkan kembali penjelasan ayah dan ibu dari awal.

"Mmm, sepanjang sejarah belum ada pengguna _Yin_ dan _Yang_ secara bersamaan nak. Namun kenapa kita tidak mengawalinya darimu?", jawab ayah sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

" _Hora_ , kemarikan tanganmu", ucap ayah. "Bila kau juga merasa pusing katakan", ucapnya kembali mengingatkanku.

" _Haik_ ", aku pun mengulrurkan tanganku. Saat telapak tanganku bertemu telapak tangan ayah, lalu ia mengalirkan energi sihirnya yang beraura hitam, kemudaian kurasakan sejuk dalam diriku. Seperti angin sore kurasakan. Lembut membelai tubuhku.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apa kau merasa pusing?", tanya ayahku lalu kemudian ia menyudahi mengalirkan energi sihirnya kepadaku.

"Tidak Tou-san, aku baik-baik saja. Energi kalian menenangkan. Energi sihir milik Kaa-san hangat, dan energi sihir Tou-san sejuk", ucapku dengan mata yang tertutup, merasakan sisa-sisa energi sihir ibu dan ayah yang masih tersisa.

"Tidak mungkin! _Anata_ anak kita spesial. Ia menerima energi sihirku dan energi sihirmu!", seru ibuku sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh ayah.

" _Haik haik._ Ia spesial. Berbanggalah nak, kami selalu mendoakanmu", ujar ayah dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya. Aku senang mendengar bahwa aku adalah seorang _irregular_ dengan pengguna sihir _Yin_ dan _Yang_.

"Sepertinya waktu kita habis Kushina", ujar ayah kepada ibu. Dan itu membuatku sedih.

" _Ara_ , kau benar _Anata_. Maafkan kami Naruto, kami harus kembali. Kami ada disini karena kami dulu sedikit memasukkan energi sihir ke perkamen itu. Ahh, bacalah isi perkamen itu. Hanya keturunan Uzumaki saja yang bisa membaca tulisan itu. Carilah Karin-chan, aku yakin ia masih bertahan hidup disuatu tempat. Balaskan dendam kami berdua Naruto. Maaf bila kami berdua memberikan beban yang teramat sangat berat kepadamu Naruto", ucap ibu mengingatkanku kembali, aku hanya terdiam, air mataku kembali membasahi ketika aku mendengar pernyataan ibuku.

"Latihlah kemampuan bertarungmu bersama Jiraiya-sensei dan Tsunade-sensei, ikuti apa perkataannya. Jadilah kuat, gulingkan tirani yang sempat menindasmu nak. Asah kemampuan _YinYang_ yang kau punya ditempat ini. Kau hanya perlu mengkosongkan fikiranmu dan fokus untuk bisa ada disini. Maaf kami tidak dapat memberi bantuan lebih kepadamu nak", sambung ayah setelah ibu menyelesaikan perkatannya. Tiba-tiba tubuh kedua orangtuaku memancarkan pedar cahaya tipis diseluruh tubuhnya.

" _Haik,_ aku akan menjadi kuat Tou-san, Kaa-san. Doakan aku agar aku mampu membawa negara ini kembali bangkit", aku berusaha menahan tangisku ketika mengucapkan itu semua. Aku berjanji kepada mereka.

"Terima berkat dari kami Naruto. Ini merupakan salah satu bentuk dukungan kami dan sekaligus kenang-kenangan kami untukmu nak", ucap ibu. Ia juga menintikkan air matanya. Kemudian mereka mengangkat sedikit tangan mereka. Dan energi sihir mereka mengalir ketubuhku. Hangat kurasakan ketika energi sihir mereka masuk ke tubuhku.

"Dipunggungmu telah ada tanda dari kami Naruto. Kami akan mendukungmu dari jauh, kami doakan agar kau menjadi lebih kuat daripada kami, dan dapat membawa kebaikkan disekitarmu", ucap ibu masih dengan airmata yang keluar dari kedua matanya. Aku yang tidak tahan pun menghamburkan pelukkanku kepada mereka berdua.

Grebb

"Aku mencintai kalian. Aku berjanji akan menepati keinginan kalian", ucapku dipelukkan kedua orangtuaku.

"Terimakasih nak. Jadilah kuat. Kami mencintaimu. _Jaa_ _sayōnara..._ ", ucap ayah dan seketika tubuh mereka hilang. " _Arigatou_ Kaa-san, Tou-san..."

 _Dunia Nyata! (Naruto POV End!)_

Hangat mentari sore itu, sedikit berhembus angin dingin menerpa kulit mereka, terlihat wanita cantik berambut coklat pucat dan pria berambut putih tengah duduk masih setia menunggu bocah berambut kuning sadar.

"Apakah ini tidak terlalu lama Jiraiya?", tanya Tsunade kepada Jiraiya. Agak sedikit panik ketika bocah yang tadi pingsan tidak kunjung sadarkan diri.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin ia akan terbangun", ucap Jiraiya dengan tenangnya, meyakinkan bahwa bocah berambut kuning itu akan baik-baik saja.

"Hnnnng uhhkk!", rintih Naruto memegangi kepalanya, merasakan kepalanya yang agak sedikit pusing.

"Syukurlah kau telah sadar Naruto. Bagaimana, apa kau merasa ada yang sakit?", tanya Jiraiya kepada Naruto.

" _Haik_ , Ji-san aku tidak apa-apa", jawab Naruto, meyakinan bahwa memang ia tidak apa-apa.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa pingsan tadi Naruto?", tanya Tsunade penasaran kenapa Naruto bisa pingsan tiba-tiba.

" _Haik_ ", Naruto pun bererita kenapa ia bisa pingsan. Semua kejadian di alam bawah saadarnya diceritakan oleh Naruto tanpa terkecuali. Sampai ia adalah _irregular_ dengan pengguna _YinYang_ yang membuat terkejut pasangan suami-istri itu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kami turut senang mengenai kau ini seorang _irregular_ dengan pengguna _YinYang_ ", ucap Jiraiya setelah paham apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto barusan. "Ini milikmu Naruto", lanjut Jiraiya sembari memberikan perkamen milik Naruto.

"Ji-san, Baa-san, latihlah aku menjadi kuat. Aku mohon!", ucap Naruto setelah menerima perkamennya sembari memposisikan dirinya bersujud kepada Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

"Ahh, tentu saja Naruto kami akan melatihmu. Dan juga, angkat kepalamu. Aku bisa terkena kutukan Minato bila anak semata wayangnya sujud kepadaku", ujar Jiraiya santai seperti biasanya sambil menyuruh Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Naruto pun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kami berjanji akan melatihmu semampu kami Naruto", ujar Tsunade dengan senyum cantiknya yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Mohon bantuannya!", ujar Naruto dengan semangat mendengar pernyataan itu semua dari dua orang yang ada didepannya.

Dengan begitu pun mereka kembali kerumah. Bersamaan dengan burung-burung yang juga telah selesai menjalankan tugasnya untuk mencari makan untuk anak-anaknya.


End file.
